


[PODFIC] The Poison in the Poke

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old fashioned Who-Done-It, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Really a Case Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, recently discharged ex-Army doctor working at Saint Barts A & E, finds himself immersed in a murder investigation with a strange consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, and a Scotland Yard DI Lestrade.  His life changes dramatically as he agrees to assist the detective in unraveling a murder that happened in the walls of Saint Barts hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Poison in the Poke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698180) by [sevenpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent). 



> Although this is a case fic, it also has some bromance, slash, relationship stuff, M/M. So if that concerns you, consider yourself warned.  
> 

This is a podfic of sevenpercent's The Poison in the Poke

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/38jbn73rx0jvwgp/chapter_1_The_Poison_in_the_Poke_final_EDIT.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. The Poke

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/39jdt59sh9k8f94/chapter_2_The_Poison_in_the_Poke_final.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. The First of Many Nights

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kkgzxyyubxs2uno/chapter_3_The_Poison_in_the_Poke.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. Information Exchange

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0i2k885800j8f52/chapter_4_The_Poison_in_the_Poke.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. Bored

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gzu5sxnc4aswhxu/chapter_5_The_Poison_in_the_Poke.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. The Poison

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/61z3f9zosoac0py/chapter_6_The_Poison_in_the_Poke.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. Sherlock Explains All

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q81tfy61ctok01m/chapter_7_The_Poison_in_the_Poke.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1k2galgli4d9he/chapter_1_to_7_The_Poison_in_the_Poke.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
